


That Monday Morning Feeling

by RainbowRiddler



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, sleepy morning Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRiddler/pseuds/RainbowRiddler
Summary: Story is a little short for a summary...Tenzin wants to ask Korra for a favor early one morning and finds that she has company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the short things I scribbled out in my tablet a few weeks (months?) ago.

Tenzin walked purposefully through the halls of the girls’ dormitories, a stack of neatly clipped papers in hand.

He wanted to catch Korra before she ran off for the day, and ask her for a favor while she was out.

“Korra,” he called, knocking briefly on her door before—knowing fully well that she was still sleeping—he slid it open.  “Korra, I have some documents I’d like you to take to Asami whi…”

A wild mass of dark curls shot up from the mattress, Tenzin stopping dead at the sleepy, high-pitched, “Hm?”  Asami, laying on her stomach, and propped on an elbow, craned her neck to look towards the door, eyebrows raised in an attempt to lift her eyelids.  It didn’t work, and Tenzin thanked his lucky stars for that as he took a proper account of the situation.

And what a situation it was, he mused as Asami shifted to sit up, eyes still closed.  Luckily, she seemed to have the presence of mind to clutch the covers to her breast, clearly bare beneath the blanket, but in her shift she had revealed an exceptionally naked Korra to him.

It was quite the scene, Tenzin realized, frozen where he stood as Korra grumbled sleepily and Asami merely wavered where she sat.  Then, as if by some miracle, Korra reached for Asami and dragged her back down.  They cuddled easily together, Asami letting out a half-moaned sigh as she settled into Korra’s embrace.

Then they were still, and Tenzin released his tension with a slow breath through his nose.

“I’ll just leave them here for you,” he muttered, stepping to the desk and laying the papers atop it while Asami offered a sleepy hum.  Then, certain that he could already feel the headache this would bring him later in the day, he moved to the door and said, “Breakfast is in an hour, ladies.  Try to be on time,” with as much of his typical sternness as he could muster.

He slid the door closed a moment later, barely catching Korra’s slurred, “Mmkay,” as he headed away from her room.


End file.
